


Tadaima (I'm Home)!

by kageyama_drama



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Haru and Rin come back from Australia and Makoto SERIOUSLY misunderstands a few things.</p><p>basically the fic where i re-write what SHOULD have happened in Australia and when they came back</p><p>feat. jealous!Makoto, oblivious!Haru, and probably far too much drama :p</p><p>(idk if this is totally done yet so i might mess with it a bit, but i felt like writing so here ya go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima (I'm Home)!

**Author's Note:**

> i legit only ever write "getting together" fics and if you don't like that, i'm so sorry  
> but it's my absolute fav and i can't help myself

  _Get home, find Makoto._

The shaky, sweaty anxiety Haru felt in the pit of his stomach was something he was almost positive he had never experienced before. Sure, he felt butterflies in his stomach before an important race - even if he didn’t care about the outcome before just recently – but he knew this was totally different.

_Get home, find Makoto._

He kept a steady awareness of Rin’s presence beside him as they walked through the Japanese airport and took slight comfort in it. Haru reminded himself – and not for the first time this trip, either – how lucky he was to have a friend as supportive and understanding as Rin.

~

The black haired swimmer had been brooding and even quieter than usual for the first stretch of their journey to Australia. It was a few hours into their flight before Rin finally got Haru to explain his fight with Makoto, and Rin began to understand what was really going on. Haru, however, was completely oblivious – or maybe just in denial.

The night they checked into their hotel and realized they had to share a bed was an awkward one. They had reluctantly prepared themselves for bed, gotten under the covers, and settled in, back to back.

“Haru?” Rin asked, turning to face his friend after a long stretch of silence between the pair. Haru stayed so quiet that Rin thought he might already be asleep.

“What?” Haru responded after a few moments, making Rin jump slightly at the sound.

“It really was a good thing for you to come here with me; to get away from everything for a while, you know?” Rin fiddled with the edge of the blanket they shared.

Haru simply responded with a “mhmm” humming noise and shifted onto his back, staring up at the dark ceiling above them. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

More silence. Rin desperately wanted Haru to be happy; wanted him to figure these feelings out on his own, but he was afraid that after all these years, he might never get it. Maybe, with a little push…

“I think we should try something.” Rin said, then gulped slightly and exhaled a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. What he was going to do could either fix all of Haru’s problems or cause a million new ones for both of them. He lifted himself up on his left elbow and braced his other arm on Haru’s stomach. Haru’s eyes opened slowly, confused as to why Rin was touching him, but before he could ask, the redhead’s lips were pressed up against his own.

It took a few seconds before Haru really understood that Rin was kissing him. Haru let out a yelp and shoved his open palms against Rin’s chest, pushing the pair apart. He leapt out of the bed, sending blankets and sheets fluttering to the ground, heart racing. A hand flew up to his lips and he just held it there. He felt like his heart was breaking, but he didn’t really know why.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Haru asked, his tone filled with fear. His deep blue eyes darted up across the room to meet Rin’s.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry…” Rin offered and made his way closer to Haru. Oddly enough, he had hoped Haru would respond this way.

“Rin, I don’t… You’re not…” Haru backed farther away from his friend, his hands trembling. He was so confused. When Rin kissed him, why did he immediately think of Makoto? Why did he feel so sad, so… guilty?

“I’m not… Makoto?” Rin asked softly, a smile resting on his lips, and hoped Haru was about to realize the feelings he had avoided for so long. Haru’s eyes went wide at the mention of his best friend’s name.

“Y- yeah…” Haru quietly responded and guiltily glanced down at his bare feet.

~

After their long, confusing conversation that night, Rin finally managed to convince Haru that what he was feeling was love. Not just ‘best friend’ love, this was ‘romantic, head-over-heels’ love, for Makoto. Their trip to Australia was a life-changer, that was for certain.

As the two swimmers made their way through the crowds, Haru’s mind raced.

_Get home, find Makoto. Get home, find Makoto._

Over and over this mantra played in his mind, until a figure in the distance derailed his entire thought process.

“Haru! Rin!”

Haru stopped dead in his tracks and Rin stopped with him, trying to read his friend’s facial expression. They looked ahead and saw that the voice was coming from his olive-haired best friend. Haru had no idea that Makoto would meet them at the airport and after their fight, he really didn’t expect it.

“Makoto!” Rin responded as he and Haru stepped past the divider rope and joined their friend in the crowd. Haru couldn’t seem to form any words and just stared back at the smiling Makoto. Rin cleared his throat. “I’m going to the restroom.” He nudged Haru’s arm as he walked away.

Makoto immediately noticed the contact between his two friends and gave Haru a confused glance.

“So, how was your trip?”

“It was… very interesting.” Haru responded, cheeks slightly blushing. He looked into Makoto’s eyes and couldn’t help himself from feeling shy and embarrassed. “Makoto, we need to talk.”

“Oh,” Makoto raised an eyebrow, “Sure, Haru. About what?”

Haru began to walk so Makoto followed. They stopped at a bench in a less populated area of the airport and sat down, side by side.

Haru had never done anything like this before, confessing feelings and whatnot. He had no idea where to start. In true Haru fashion, he decided to be blunt.

“In Australia, Rin and I kissed.” His eyes searched Makoto’s face as his expression turned from one of interest and confusion to one of – was that _pain_?

“Um, that’s… great, Haru…” Makoto tried his hardest to fake a smile and be supportive of his friend.

“Um, I mean… Our hotel room only had one bed and we were sleeping together and he-“ As the words were coming out of his mouth, Haru realized it would be really easy for Makoto to take this the wrong way.

“Listen! I get it, Haru,” Makoto’s face twisted into something that used to be unfamiliar to Haru, but he recognized it from the last time they were together: Anger. Makoto stood up and began to walk away, hands clenched into fists by his sides. “Spare me the gory details, I’d rather not hear them.”

“Makoto!” Haru yelled and his voice echoed off the walls in the large airport. His best friend turned around and looked back at him, the tears that pricked his eyes threatening to spill over. “That all came out wrong.” Haru’s voice returned to its normal tone.

“Then what are you trying to say?” Makoto took a few steps toward Haru.

“Rin and I… We kissed,” Haru repeated and Makoto subconsciously winced, “But all I could think of was you. So I stopped it.”

“Haru…” Makoto trailed off. His heartbeat gained speed as he tried to figure out what Haru’s words meant.

“Can I… try something?” Haru stepped even closer to Makoto and reached a hand up to hold his cheek. His tongue peeked out of his mouth and wetted his lips.

“S-sure.”

Haru and Makoto’s first kiss was nothing like the one Haru shared with Rin. Their first kiss was soft, sweet, and desperate, but in a gentle way. The meaning and emotions behind it overflowed into their movements. Haru would never admit it out loud, but he honestly believed that kissing Makoto was better than swimming. Slowly, Haru’s other hand found the back of Makoto’s neck, and Makoto snaked his arms around Haru’s waist, pulling the pair even closer together. Haru hummed happily at the contact.

“Rin was right.” Haru said softly after they pulled apart.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked, trying to steady himself from what he knew had to have been the best kiss in human history.

“I’m in love with you,” Haru admitted, his cheeks flushing pink again. “That’s why our fight upset me so much. Why Rin’s kiss made me feel so bad.”

Makoto grinned from ear to ear and Haru’s eyes lit up like they always do before he swims. They dove in for another kiss.


End file.
